Coffee Shop
by bechloemygreys
Summary: One shot Bechloe AU based on a Tumblr post I saw about a barista that bought his crush almond milk just so she could get her latte the way she likes it. It seemed really trivial but I'm hoping I added some depth to it.


As Chloe walked into her regular coffee shop, she shot the brunette barista a smile before stepping in line. She always came around this time, about 3:30 on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, and this was also the time her favorite barista was working. The first time Chloe had met the short brunette was when she had just started a teaching job about 2 minutes away from the coffee shop. 8 months later and she still ordered her medium latte with almond milk every single time she went there.

* * *

One time the short brown haired barista finally decided to ask her why she always ordered almond milk.

 _"You know the whole milk tastes a lot better," she said, tilting her head with a smile._

 _"I would, but I'm lactose intolerant," Chloe replied with a laugh. "I'm Chloe, by the way."_

 _"I'm Beca, it's nice to finally learn your name," Beca said with a smile._

 _"You too."_

 _"Oh...that'll be $4.78," Beca said._

 _Chloe handed her a $10 bill and smiled. "Keep the change."_

* * *

Chloe walked up to the counter and smiled at Beca. "Hey Beca, the usual."

"Alright," Beca said with a laugh. "We're actually out of almond milk though. I have the lactose free milk if that's ok?"

"Oh...uh sure," Chloe said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," Beca said disappointedly. "We're getting some more in tomorrow

morning though."

"Alright," Chloe smiled. Beca made the latte and Chloe handed her a $5 bill. "Thank you."

She sat down at a table and pulled a notebook and a pen out of her bag, mindlessly staring out the window as she wrote things down. After about 20 minutes, Beca came out from behind the counter with a latte in her hand. "I'm off the rest of the day and I thought you might like your regular latte so I picked some almond milk up for you."

"Oh my gosh," Chloe smiled. "You bought it just for me?"

"Yeah, you come in here all the time and you always give me extra tips and you're so nice. I wanted to do you a favor," Beca shrugged.

"You said you're off the rest of the day?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded.

"Come sit down, we can hang out!" Chloe said, moving her bag away from the other seat. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

"I'm ok, thank you though," Beca said with a smile. "So you come here every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday at this time, what do you do on these days?"

"Oh, I have like an hour in between when I finish teaching and when I have spin class, so I come here to think and write I guess," Chloe said with a shrug.

"What do you write?" Beca asked.

"It depends. Sometimes I write short stories, and other times it's just journal entries and stuff. I just like to write stuff down, I guess." Chloe took a sip of her latte and offered Beca a small smile.

"That's so cute...I mean nice...I mean-"

"I get it," Chloe smiled.

"Your eyes are really nice," Beca said. She internally cursed herself for complimenting Chloe so much. She had had a crush on the redhead since she they had first met back in September. There were so many times when she wanted to ask Chloe out but got too nervous. After all, she was the prettiest girl Beca had ever met.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Chloe said. "So what do you do for fun? All I do is sit in here and write. And I'm kinda into photography too."

"That's cool! And I don't really do much, I wanted to be a music producer but that didn't exactly work out. I still make mixes though."

"Aw that's such a bummer," Chloe said sadly. "I'm sure you're great though."

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

"You wanna know something funny?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

Beca nodded.

"My ex girlfriend used to come here all the time. She was the one who took me here for the first time and I loved the coffee. And then when I got a job around here I started coming here again and then I met you and I wanted to see you like all the time."

"Me? You wanted to see me all the time?" Beca asked with a laugh. "Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just attracted to you I guess," Chloe shrugged.

"Oh my god, that's awesome, no ones said that to me before. So you're into girls?"

"Yeah," Chloe shrugged.

"Me too," Beca smiled.

Chloe quickly glanced up, realizing how much time had passed. "What time is it?"

"4:10, why?"

"I have to leave for spin class," Chloe quickly said, standing up and getting her purse. "It was so great talking to you! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you." Within what felt like a second, Chloe was gone and Beca was left sitting there with a huge smile on her face. She was most definitely in love with Chloe.

* * *

Chloe walked into the coffee shop the next day and smiled at Beca before walking up to the counter. "The usual?" Beca asked with a smile.

"Yep! I'm gonna need it to go though, I have to meet my sister to help her with her English homework," Chloe replied.

"Okay," Beca said with a smile. She put Chloe's almond milk latte in a paper cup and wrote her number on it. _Text me sometime. It was so great talking to you yesterday_. She wrote on it before handing it to Chloe. "See you Tuesday?"

"I actually had an idea," Chloe said quietly. "Would you like to go out on a date this weekend?" She asked, quickly and nervously.

"I would love to," Beca smiled. "Text me later?"

Chloe turned the coffee cup around to see Beca's number. "Of course, I'll see you soon."

Chloe walked out of the coffee shop, typing Beca's phone number into her phone and sipping on her latte. She was most definitely in love with the coffee barista.

* * *

Epilogue- five years later:

"Babe, where are we going?" Chloe asked as the short brunette covered her eyes with one hand and guided her into a building with the other.

"Do you know the reason I wanted to come on this trip so badly?" Beca asked. Chloe was now a successful author and Beca was a renowned music producer. They had moved to LA 2 years before then after 3 years of being together. Chloe had a meeting with a publisher in Atlanta and Beca practically begged her to come with, which the redhead happily agreed with.

"Why?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

Beca pulled her hand away from Chloe's eyes and revealied the coffee shop where they had first met. "Because, this is our beginning."

"Oh my god," Chloe whispered. "You're the best."

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked with a cocky smile. "I bet I could do better."

"No way," Chloe protested, crossing her arms and laughing.

Beca got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box from her purse. "This is our beginning, and I want it to be a start of a new beginning. I've loved you since we first met and I'm never going to stop. Will you marry me, Chlo?"

"Holy crap! Yes!" Chloe squealed, giving the brunette a kiss and allowing her to slip the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful babe, you're the sweetest."

"You like it?" Beca asked sweetly.

"I love it." Chloe gave her another kiss.

"I'm in the mood for some coffee," Beca smiled. "You want the usual?"

"You know it," Chloe said. She sat down at the table she and Beca first started talking and pulled her notebook and pen out of her bag.

 _Today we got engaged_. She wrote on a page titled Coffee Shop.

Beca came back a minute later and sat down across from her, handing her the latte. "Whatcha workin on?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, I've been working on this thing for like 6 years now. Every time I'm here I write down what happens. It's my special place, I want to remember all of it."

"It's _our_ special place," Beca said, gently linking hands with the redhead.

To think this all started with a coffee shop and a medium almond milk latte.


End file.
